Aliens, Devils and Naruto!
by StrikeExia
Summary: He lived a full life and now he just wanted to rest. Unfortunately fate has other plans for him. Now reborn in a new world with new powers and has to survive the girls that are after him. Shikamaru was right; women are troublesome. To love ru xover as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. StrikeExia with a new story. I wanted to do a naruto x highschool DxD story, but I wanted to make it really different. In the end it became a to love ru story as well. I'll be the first to admit it, this is a weird idea but you can't say it's not original. These are two harem stories so Naruto is going to have a massive harem.**

**I do not own naruto, highschool DxD, to love ru or anything else used. They all belong to their respective owners.**

A figure was lying in bed. The morning sun was causing him discomfort. He began to move around to get comfortable and try to go back to sleep. Sadly, he was failing miserably.

"Damn sun," he grumbled. "I don't care how many lifetimes it takes, I will find a way to destroy you."

The figure sat up in his bed revealing himself to be a 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair. However, strangely he had blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks in his cheeks. Three on each cheek. This was Hyoudou Naruto, the youngest of Hyoudou family.

His bed sheets began to move. Naruto sighed.

"Momo, I know you're awake. You're even worse than Lala; at least she stopped after a while. Don't you get tired of this?" He questioned.

Momo got out of the bed showing that she was a girls the same age as him with short pink hair, had a black tail with the end in the shape of a heart. Right now she was only wearing an oversized button up shirt with the buttons undone.

"Mou, Naruto-san I wish you still acted embarrassed. You were so cute when you went red." She whined as Naruto gave her a dead panned look. "Well I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." After saying this she left to put some proper clothes on before heading down stairs.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and began to think about how he ended up like this. He lived a good and long life in the elemental nations. He fulfilled his dreams. Several years after the war and the five villages were at peace with one another he became hokage and ruled for many years but what he was most happy about is that he finally had a family. Him and Hinata got married and were happy with their family. The only problem was that his Uzumaki blood mixed together with his massive chakra reserve meant that he outlived all of his generation. He was happy to be there for the birth of his great grandchildren, but it was hard living so long without them. So, when death came for him he embraced it with a smile. However what happened next surprised him.

**Flashback start**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in an endless white void and in was 17 again. He didn't know what to suspect after dying, after releasing Kurama of course, he didn't want his best friend to have to be reformed in several years, but this was completely unexpected. He began walking and kept moving for what seemed like years. At last his patience ran out.

He raised his arms up in the air and shouted, "Where the hell is anybody!" What. He may have matured with age but Naruto will always be Naruto.

A voice came from behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Naruto turned around and saw three figures. The first was a man in mostly red clothes with yellow flame patterns on it and had short brown hair. On his face he was wearing glasses with red frames that resembled a bird and orange lenses. The next figure was wearing blue clothes and had blond hair. He also had a white cape with the interior being red and like the first figure was wearing sunglasses but his looked normal. The final figure had afro style red hair, a yellow and black headband and a black body suit with what looked like bombs as his shoulder pads. Like the others he was wearing sunglasses but for some reason he looks like a monkey.

The red figure raised his finger and said. "This is..."

Naruto just stared at him blankly, so he decided to repeat himself but he sounded slightly irritated.

"This is…"

The silence and staring continued until the red person cracked.

He shouted "My Justice." He panted for a minute. After he caught his breath he began to do an intro dance.

"This is, My, Justice! I'M THE HEAVENLY MESSENGER JUSTICE TACHIBANA AT YOUR SURVICE!"

He finished on a weird pose that slightly reminded him of his late sensei Jiriaya. Naruto immediately turned to the blue figure. He decided to ignore what just happened. When the person in blue realised that he was being stared at he cleared his throught.

"Sexy?"

After hearing this, Naruto didn't know why but he blurted out. "No, Galaxy!"

"Correct, Galaxy Watanabe here!"

After hearing Naruto reply to Galaxy's introduction, Justice curled up into a ball and began sulking with a rain cloud over his head and was grumbling to himself.

"Why does everybody answerer his introduction. I'm just as important as him and my intro is way cooler."

Galaxy and Naruto sweat dropped as the watched justice sulk. Naruto noticed the last person pulling at his sleeve and making grunting noises as he pointed to himself. Galaxy also noticed so he decided to introduce him.

"This is Bomber. He doesn't talk much. You are probably wondering why you are here." Naruto nodded and motioned him to continue, but before Galaxy could Justice beat him to the punch.

"Naruto-kun! You have done much good in your lifetime and have created a lasting peace in your world and you should have been sent to the afterlife to be reunited with your deceased friends and family as a reward."

Naruto noticed something and asked, "Should have?"

Galaxy continued, "That's right. Unfortunately you are needed in another world. For you see, you are kami's chosen but not just any god." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Naruto, there are many gods. It is also common for there to be more than one god in every dimension but you are the chosen of the first true god. He is on a higher plane then any of the other deities and we are his messengers."

Justice continued, "Naruto he still needs you and he sends his apologies but you can't rest yet."

Naruto was silent as he thought about what he was told. Of course he was angry. All that he wanted was to be reunited with his lover and friends. However, he has matured over time. During his time as hokage he has to make decisions that will inconvenience some people but he had to make them. For that reason he could understand what was going through the original god's mind.

"*sigh* I understand. I'm not happy about it but I do understand." The messengers smiled. "So what is this new world like?"

Galaxy spoke up. "This world is filled with many supernatural beings and deities. The most prominent factions are the angels, devils and fallen angels. These three were at war until the death of the biblical god and the four satans. Currently there is a cease fire between them. You see something terrible is going to happen so as the original's chosen you are the last hop for this world."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. If he truly was the last option then he will do what is needed. With his skill and power he should be able to handle most things that this new world could throw at him. He was actually feeling confident. This is probably the only situation in his life that he was truly prepared. That is until Justice dropped the bomb.

Justice cheerfully said, "We should probhably tell you that you won't have any of your old abilities."

Naruto face palmed. Hard.

"How am I supposed to fight then?" Naruto shouted while crying anime tears.

"Don't worry." Naruto turned to Galaxy. "We have been instructed to leave you some gifts."

Justice moved forward. "That's right!" he raised his hands and a golden six pointed star formed by two overlapping triangles. "This is the ultimate symbol. Once I put this in you the tri dragon deities will also be with you. They will help you the same way Kurama did."

Galaxy was next. He raised his hands and a ruby, emerald, amethyst, diamond, sapphire and a topaz.

"These are the twelve sword braves. I know what you are thinking; why are there only six cores. You see each core has both the light and dark sword brave for its colour." The cores entered his body just as the ultimate symbol did. "As you get stronger you will be able to fuse the swords together."

Bomber walked up to Naruto, while making monkey noises. He had three large eggs in his hands. One red, one blue and the last yellow. Galaxy decided to speak for him.

"Bomber is giving you these three dragon eggs. Unlike the others we can't give them to you at birth but he knows you will find them. They will only hatch when they come in to contact with you."

"Thank you for giving me these. I have to admit, it is annoying not having my chakra and staring from the beginning but I'm also excited. So when do I go."

"We go now but I we have a message from your friends in the afterlife." This made Naruto pay attention. "They are sad that they won't see you for a while but they knew that you would accept because you are the kind of person that would help others no matter what. Some took longer to understand them others. Your mum and godmother nearly killed Justice when we told them." This made Naruto laugh, while Justice went back to sulking. "This next part is from your wife Hinata." Naruto stopped smiling and adopted a serious face. "She wants you to find love in your new life. You deserve it and besides she will take her place as the alpha wife when you all meet in the afterlife."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. No matter what Hinata always puts his happiness before her eyes, then he began to feel sorry for any lovers he has in this new life. There is a reason Hinata was named the smiling demon. When she was pissed off you run, not even he could stand up to her and that constant smile just made the experience that much worse. A chill went up his spinbe just thinking about it.

**Flashback end**

Naruto was reborn into the Hyoudou family as there second son. As he was getting dressed he thinks back to one of the first friends he made in his new life.

When he was younger he and his family visited the country side. He was bored so decided to go out by himself. While he was walking he found the shrine so he decided to go in. He still remembers how he met a girl with long black hair that was a few years older than him in the shrine. It was a rocky relationship but by the end of the day they were acting like they've known each other for years. When the sun stared to go down he decided to go home. Of course when he got back to his family his mum gave him the lecture of the lifetime for worrying her. He learnt an important lesson that day. Never underestimate a mother's anger.

Naruto changed (his clothes are the same as Sora in Kingdom hearts 2) and headed downstairs. Over the years he has come in contact with the dragons within him and been able the sword braves but hasn't had any luck fusing them yet, but he was on his way.

Once down he saw his cousins, Yuuki Mikan, who was the same age as him, and her elder sister by a year Yuuki Riko as well as their guests; the princesses of deviluke. The reason Naruto wasn't living at home was because he wanted to travel so he was able to cinvinve his parents to let him live with his cousins. He moved in two years ago when he was in his second year of middle school. It was pretty uneventful first year, apart from Riko's terrible luck but the second was anything but boring.

It all started when the crown princess of the planet deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke dropped into the bathtub while he was still in it and declaring him her fiancé. Naruto wasn't really surprised learning that aliens exist. Well she ended up getting them involved in many crazy adventures and gaining the affection of many females including his cousins but he is too dense to notice. However, a month into the start of his first year of high school there was an accident that caused the school to close down. They were told that it would p take around a year before it could reopen. So he decided to go back to Kuoh to study. Of course the girls decided to follow but he is still very surprised by the fact that the school accepted all of them so quickly.

They were going to leave today. He was going to move back into his house, while the girls are going to stay together in a mansion owned by Tenjouin Saki. He was looking forward to going home.

**Time skip**

Hyoudou Issei was walking back form school was a smile on his face not only was he in the ORC with the two great onee-samas and the other school idols, he maybe a devil now but he was now one step closer to his dream of becoming a harem king, and know he finds out that his little brother was coming home and he is staying! Naruto was always the mature one and had to bail him out many times when he first found out about thejoys of oppai, thank you god (ow!).

"Yo, ero-nii!"

Speak of the devil; his bro was right in front of him!

"Hey Naruto! Man you have gotten big. Where nearly the same height now! I'm surprised considering your diet is 90% ramen. Haha"

"Hey! Don't dis the food of the gods!"

The brothers were walking back home and catching up until they noticed someone fell over in front of them. They could tell it was a girl considering the fact that her dress has flipped over exposing her white panties.

"Owie." She sat up and began to rub her nose. "Why am I so clumsy?" She spoke in Italian.

Naruto turned to his brother and noticed that he had a perverted grin on his face probably still thinking about the girls panties. He sighed and went up to the girl to check if she was okay. On his way to her he picked up her veil that was on the floor.

He bent over and offered her his hand, "Are you alright?" he said in perfect Italian.

Naruto was at the top of the year both academically and physically back in Sainan. He made sure to learn many languages as well. He can't use shadow clones anymore, but the constant use of them has made his mind accept new information quickly and without a problem.

The girl looked up showing him her cute face, long blond hair and green eyes. She smiled brightly and took his hand.

"Thank you! I'm happy to find someone who can speak Italian, I was having difficulty since I am bad at Japanese!"

Naruto gave her a smile and placed her veil back on her head. That made her blush.

"Th-Thank you!"

"It's no problem, sister. My name is Hyoudou Naruto and this is my big brother Issei."

Hearing his name being called knocked Issei out of his daze. He looked at the sister, gave her a big goofy grin that he probably thought was charming and waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Issei." Naruto was surpised to hear him speak Italian. Something was wrong here.

"Hello, my name is Asia Argento."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Asia?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see I was looking for the church." She shyly looked at the two. "Could you point me in the right direction?"

Issei loudly said, "Of course, we will even take you there, right Naruto?"

"Of course. There is no way I can leave a cute girls like her by herself when she can't even speak Japanese." The cute comment made Asia blush.

As they were walking to the church they noticed a crying boy and his mother. Asia ran to the boy and bent over and began to rub his head.

"Boy's shouldn't cry." The boy had no idea what she said. A pair of rings appeared on her hands and her palms began to glow green as she began to heal the boy's knee. Everyone was shocked, especially Naruto. At first he thought it was medical jutsu, but he immediately squashed that idea. The mother rushed the boy away.

"Thank you."

We tuned to issei.

"What?"

"That's what the boy said to Asia."

After hearing this Asia was happy, but Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes. If it was just them he would have asked what was wrong. Issei wanted to ask about her power but he didn't want to get Naruto involved in the supernatural.

**Time skip**

Naruto was lying on his bed trying to get to sleep. After he and Issei arrived at the church, Asia offered to prepare some tea to thank them but Issei straight away declined the offer. The problem was he was a bit too quick to decline and Asia thought they didn't like her. When Naruto noticed her down trodden expression he decided to give her a gift. He gave her his pendant. It was the Konoha insignia. She was blushing up a storm when he put it on her. She has never been so close to a boy before.

**"Naruto-kun." **

After hearing the feminine voice Naruto entered his mindscape. In front of him were three large dragons. The female was a winged dragon, with a mostly red and peach-colored body. Her wings are gold and white, and her eyes are blue. She has a long neck. This was the HolyDragonEmperor Ultimate-Saviour. Next to her was a male dragon. He is a red and silver dragon with the body of a winged horse. He looks to be wearing a helmet over his head. He carries a bow, which fires like a cannon. This is Ultimate-Sagitto-Apollodragon. The last dragon, also male, is the largest of the three. He is a large red and golden dragon which stands on two legs and carries a sword, with green eyes. This is Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova, the leader of the three.

**"Your brother has the aura of a dragon," **continued Saviour.

**"That's not all." **He turned to Sagitto. **"He also has the scent of a devil!"**

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't want to get Issei involved but looks like fate has other plans for him.

"Sigh, So he was most likely resurrected as a devil but why? He doesn't really have anything special about him?"

**"You forgot about the dragon's presence." **Said Saviour, **"Dragons are large masses in energy and I can tell that the one within him is powerful. No way near as powerful as us, but still strong."**

"But why does he have it."

**"Sacred gear," **Said Sagitto, **"The dragon must have been sealed in a sacred gear. Your brother just happened to be born with it inside him."**

"So now what?"

Nova finally decided to speak up.

**"We do nothing for now. Issei being a devil means that his master is in the area. You are very powerful but we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."**

They all agreed with Nova's plan. After that Naruto faded from his mindscape and went to sleep. A lot has happened in just one day. He just hoped school tomorrow wasn't going to be crazy. However, with Lala and the others going to kuoh as well he didn't have much hope. Shikamaru was right; Women are troublesome.

**The dragons, eggs and sword braves are from battle spirits.**

**I have many story ideas but for now I will focus on updating my three current stories instead of posting new stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hery guys. Sorry for the late update I had less free time then I thought. From now on I will update every other week. **

**I have to say is that I am surprised by how well the first chapter went. I hope you like this one just as much.**

Naruto was enjoying his sleep. The news about his brother kept him up. Everything was peaceful until his door was slammed open.

"Naruto! Hurry up and get changed. Kaa-san made breakfaaaaa...!"

Issei was just able to dodge the alarm clock thrown by his grumpy brother.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"Shut up ero-nii"

Naruto slowly got out of bed and stretched.

"I'll be downstairs in minute."

Issei left to let Naruto get ready. He put on the Kuoh boys uniform and immediately thought it was too restrictive. He definitely preferred the Sainan uniform. He decided to wear the uniform the same way his brother did but with a burnt orange undershirt instead of red. Naruto went downstairs and saw his family. The fact that he had parents made him smile. He knew that Minato and Kushina loved him but knowing something and experiencing it are two completely different things.

Hyoudou Akari was watching her two sons. She was glad that Naruto was home. While Issei was eating at a fast pace with a smile on his face, it doesn't take a genius to know what he's thinking about, while Naruto was a lot more calm and enjoying the talk he and her husband Kakeru were having. Thinking about her sons made her inwardly sigh. One thing never changed about her family; the older sibling always has some kind of quirk and the younger sibling was the mature one. I guess it could be a family curse.

Her older brother Yuuki Saibai has his extreme manga passion, her niece Riko has her extreme bad luck and clumsiness and her son Issei has his extreme breast obsession. It was up to the younger siblings, i.e. her, Mikan and Naruto, to keep the older siblings out of trouble.  
Naruto does have a slight raman fetish but he was always in control... she hoped.

The brothers are now walking to school. They were quiet so Naruto decided to speak up.

"So ero-nii, what's the school like?"

Issei suddenly got a perverted smile and Naruto immediately regretted asking the question.

"Ha ha ha. You see ototo are school is amazing! There are many clubs to join, the food is great and you will make many friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was not what he was expecting.

"And best of all. THE OPPAI!"

Nevermind. This is how Naruto expected the conversation to go.

"Kuoh used to be an all-girls school so we are surrounded by the greatest gift. OPPAI!"

As they entered the school gate, Issei was still preaching about the wonders of oppai to Naruto who couldn't help but sweat drop at his brother's passion. The other students also noticed.

"Who's that guy?"

"He is so handsome, I wonder if he's single."

"Are those whiskers? Kawaii!"

"Damn it not another pretty boy!"

"Go die in a hole damn Casanova!"

"Why is he with that pervert?"

"He should stay away from the pervert or else he might get contaminated by him."

Naruto found what they said funny. He was used to girls checking him out since it happened quite a bit after the fourth war. The boys though, he had to wonder if this is what it was like for Sasuke back at the academy. He turned to Issei.

"It looks like you're not that liked by the girls."

A rain cloud suddenly appeared over Issei's head and he had a down trodden look as he was crying anime tears. This mad Naruto laugh but before he could comfort his brother he was talked by a pink blur from behind making him land face first into the ground.

"Naruto!"

He recognised that over excited voice. He turned his head so he could see his attacker. He saw that long pink hair that could only belong to one person.

"Lala-san I think you should get off of Hyoudou-kun now."

"That's right! Stop being so indecent!"

Lala reluctantly got off of Naruto. Allowing the poor boy to get up. After he did his eyes slowly found themselves looking at Lala's rear. He was glad that she actually listened to him and kept her tail hidden. Her and their sisters' tails could retract into their tailbones. Naruto found this out after he learnt that they could fire lasers. With his experience with Kurama's tails he thought that if they cut the energy to their tails they would retract. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that his theory was correct.

"Thanks Haruna, Yui."

The two mentioned blushed and turned their heads away. Issei and the other students were slack jawed. A group of beautiful and cute girls, some of which rivalled the great Onee-samas, just arrived wheeling there school uniform. Naruto noticed Issei.

"Nii-san what's wrong?"

Hearing his brother's voice brought him back to reality.

"Naruto who are they?"

"I did tell you that a group from Sainan high were transferring in with me."

Before Issei could reply one of the girls spoke up.

"I can't believe you don't remember your own cousins."

Issei stared at her.

"Mikan!"

"That's right."

He pointed at the Orange haired girl.

"Then you are must be Riko?"

Riko and the others chuckled at Issei's surprised face. The school bell began to ring.

"Ero-nii, me and the girls have to go to the teachers office. I'll introduce you to the others later."

After they left Issei and the other students slowly got over their shock and went to class. However in the distance there was a girl with a buxom figure and black hair kept in a ponytail by an orange ribbon was frozen in shock.

'It can't be.' She spoke in a whisper "Naru-kun..."

3A

Rias Gremory was a beautiful girl with large breasts and her most distinguishing feature is her Crimson hair that went down to her lower back. She was currently in deep thought. Recently she got a new servant, Hyoudou Issei. At first she was extremely happy since he possessed the boosted gear, a mid tear Longinus but then she realised that he was weak. Really weak. He had great potential but she knew he wouldn't be ready in time for that.

"Have you heard the news Rias?"

Rias looked up at her friend/rival Sona Shitori. She was the student council president. However this was a cover. Her real name is Sona Sitri, a high class devil like her and the student council was her peerage.

"What news?"

"Haven't you noticed that are classmates aren't talking about us."

Rias took a look around and found out that Sona was right. Now, she wasn't a vain person however many conversations revolved around her, Akeno or Sona. It was just a fact.

"Sona, what's going on?"

"Do remember when I told you Sainan high a few towns over had to close down temporarily?"

She nodded.

"Well a group of them all transferred here."

It was at that moment that the teacher came in.

"Settle down." He said. "As you may or may not know we have a few transfer students coming in today. Please come in!"

The door opened and three girls came in. The first was a girl with light gold hair and gold eyes. Her hair reaches her mod back area and she had two spirals hanging over her shoulders. Her breasts were just a bit smaller then Rias'.

"Good morning fellow classmates. I am Tenjouin Saki. You should be honoured to be in my presence."

She then brought her hand to her face and did an ojou laugh.

"Hohohohoho!"

The next to speak was a girl with brown eyes and hair in a ponytail. She spoke in a formal manner.

"My name is Kujou Rin. Saki-sama's bodyguard. Nice to meet you."

She bowed and indicated for the final girls to speak. She had long blue hair and purple eyes. However it was hard to see her eyes through her big round glasses. Unlike the other two she was nervous and seemed to be a shy person.

"M-my name is Fujisaki Ayako. N-Nice to meet you."

2A

"Hello everyone. My name is Murasame Oshizu." The ghost girl bowed and gave a bright smile. "Nice to meet you."

Oshizu long blue hair and blue eyes. She also has two beige ribbons in her hair. The girl next to her had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I am Kotegawa Yui. Let's get along." She spoke in a strict tone.

2B

Issei was sitting in class talking to his two friends. The first was his friend with a buzz cut Matsuda. He is a former jock and self-proclaimed lolicon. His nickname was the "sexual harassment paparazzi." Next was his brown haired glasses wearing friend Motohama. He has the ability to calculate female measurements just by looking. So, he gained the name "Perverted glasses."

They have also heard about the transfer students so after the grilled Issei for coming to school with a pretty boy they began talking about who they would get. The teacher came in and shut them uo before he called the new girls walked in. there were three of them.

Issei knew the orange haired one was Riko but not the other two. The first had long pink hair and a body that rivalled Rias Gremory. The other was a cute girl with shoulder length blue hair and eyes. She also wore a red hair clip in her hair.

"My name is Yuuki Riko. Nice to meet you."

The bluenette spoke next.

"My name is Sairenji Haruna." She then bowed to them. The pinkette spoke next.

"Hi!" She began to wave at them enthusiastically. "I'm Lala! Nice to meet you."

2C

There were two new girls. One had dark brown hair in two pigtails and light brown eyes and glasses. The next one was an attractive girl with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Momioka Risa and this is."

"Sawada Mio!"

"Let's get along!" They said together.

1A

Two girls stood next to each other. They both looked similar. They both had pink hair and purple eyes. The only difference is that one had a small bust and long hair in pigtails. While the other had short hair and a larger bust.

The one was pink hair spoke in a polite tone.

"My name is Momo Velia Deviluke."

The other one walk spoke next. You could tell that she is a tomboy from the way she spoke.

"Name's Nana Aster Deviluke. The elder twin."

1B

Three girls stood in front of the class.

"Yami." Spoke the girl with long blonde hair and red eyes. She also had a small figure but she was still taller than Koneko. The girl with long brown hair and gold brown eyes sighed.

"Yami-chan you should say more. I'm Yuuki Mikan."

"Mikan-san is right nee-chan. I'm Kurosaki Mea." Spoke the final girl. She has violet eyes and red hair in a long braid.

Nurse office

Outside the nurse's office you could see a long line of males. They all had small injuries but if you looked carefully you could tell that the injuries were self-inflicted. Inside the office was a boy with a large blush on his face as he stared at the new doctor.

She had short brownish red hair and green eyes; However the boy's gaze was firmly planted on her very large breasts that her pink top did nothing to hide.

"Your injury is minor, but be careful. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself too badly."

"Hai, Mikado-Sensei!"

1C

Naruto was just about to walk into the classroom when suddenly he heard a large cheer from all around the school. His eyes began to twitch. It seems that the girls have introduced themselves. After he recomposed himself he opened to door and walked up to his sensei. She looked just like Yami. The only difference was that she was taller, had green eyes with glasses and she had a very curvaceous figure.

"Please introduce yourself Naruto-kun."

"Okay Lunatique-sensei."

When Naruto turned to the class he gave thme a charming smile that caused all the girls to blush.

"My name is Hyoudou Naruto."

This casued the class the freeze. A girl raised here hand and asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Are you related to Issei of the perverted trio?"

Naruto turned to the girl. She has brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

"Sigh, that's right miss…"

"Ruruko."

"Well he is my big brother. I see ero-nii has made a name for himself. I would like to apologise for him and just so you know I am not a pervert like him." He remembers what Sakura, Tsunade and the other kunoichi did to perverts.

"Naruto-kun why don't you take the empty seat over there."

Naruto nodded and went to his desk by the window. After he sat down he noticed his neighbour was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was also wearing two black cat shaped hair clips on either side of her head.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

She looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Toujou Koneko"

"Sigh. You don't have to be angry. I'm guessing you don't like perverts. Trust me when I say I am not one."

Her eyes widened. No one has been able to pick up on her emotions so quickly. Not even her King could always tell what she was thinking. Her shocked expression caused Naruto to inwardly smirk. Yami had the same reaction. What they don't know is that spending so much time with Shino and his clan has made Yami and Koneko, who don't show much emotion on their faces and open book to him.

**Timeskip**

Issei was heading towards a house on his bike to fulfil a contract. He couldn't believe his luck. So many new beauties. He could think about them later right now he had to focus on completing his first contract. After all this time he still hasn't completed one! He has tried, but he always got the weird ones. This wouldn't stop him. He finally had a chance to achieve his dream as a Harem king. He just arrived at the house and knocked at the door.

"Hello, the devil you requested has arrived."

No response. He knocked again. Still nothing, so he tried to open the door and found it unlocked. As soon as he opened the door he was assaulted by a foul stench. He summoned his boosted gear and began to cautiously make his way through the house and he noticed light coming from one of the rooms. What he saw in the room nearly made him through up. The occupants of the house were dead and hung up and crucified.

"Ara,ara What do we have here a shitty devil." Issei turned around to see a young man with white hair and crazy red eyes.

"How could you do something like this?!"

The man gave Issei a confused look and began explaining himself like the answer was obvious.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on devils. That's why killed them!"

The priest was grinning like a maniac. Issei was sick to his stomach.

"Getting rid of shitty devils and even more shitty former humans is my job."

The man pulled out a light sword and gun. Seeing the holy objects caused Issei to back away. Every cell in his body was telling him to run away but he just couldn't.

"My name is Freed Sellzen." He gave a small bow. He looked back up with a large, crazy grin.

"Now I'll stick this sword into your heart and score some lovely headshot with this fabulous gun!"

Freed leaped at Issei and performed a mid-air slash. Issei dodged and moved behind Freed. However this was Freed's plan. As soon as he landed he turned quickly and fired his gun. The light bullet hit Issei's leg.

The pain was way worse than when he was stabbed. The pain made him fall over and clutch his leg to try and decrease the pain he was feeling. Freed began to approach slowly. He was enjoying toying with his prey. Issei got up and tried to hit him with his gauntlet, but Freed lazily dodged and cut Issie's back. Issei was back on the floor and Freed was about to land the finishing blow. Just before he did they heard a feminine scream.

"Oh, my lovely assistant Asia-chan. Are you done putting up the magical barrier?"

Asia kept staring at the bodies on the wall. She has never seen anything so terrible in her life.

"Th-this is…"

"That's right, you're a beginner. This is our job. We kill anything that has made cointact with a devil."

Asia faced Freed but she was surprised to see the person behind him.

"Issei-san?"

"Asia?"

Freed looked between the two.

"What? Do you know this shitty devil?"

Asia couldn't believe it. Issei was a devil, does that mean Naruto was one. While she was in turmoil Freed once again approached Issei to finish him off. Just before he brought his sword down Asia got in his way.

"Stop! Please Father Freed, don't kill Issei-san."

"Are you serious?"

"He may be a devil but he is a good person so please spare him."

Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. Freed was becoming pissed off. He raised his gun so that he could smack her with it. Asia so this so she closed her eyes and grasped the necklace Naruto gave her. She waited but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw Freed's arm being held by a man wearing a hooded black cloak (Organisation 13 cloak).

Freed with about to say something but next thing he knew the cloaked man sent him through the wall. Behind the man a red seal appeared on the floor and out of it came Rias and her peerage. She saw a young nun and he injured pawn looking at a cloaked man. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man spoke in a deep voice. "You can call me Kurama."

**Done. Rias and co will have a proper conversation with Naruto and his group next chapter.**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, I was just finishing the next chapter when I looked back at what I've done so far and I noticed that I have rushed the story and I think some of you may agree with me. So I'm going to have a rethink about the strory and come up with a proper plan Then I will rewrite it. Sorry about this but I think it is something that I have to do. I hope you guys will read the rewrite when it's up.**

**Till next time**


	4. rewrite

**rewrite up. Make sure to read AN at top before reading fic.**


	5. AN and a question

**Hey guys,StrikeExia here. I just wanted to apologise about not updating in a while. Honestly,I had some trouble with N-JLM and ended up letting time slip by me and now I'm back at Uni. So, once again I am sorry.**

**Now,my plan is that I will (hopefully) blitz through the Gundam seed part of Moeagare! Naruto! Once that is done I will take a break and focus on my other stories for a bit before starting Gundam seed destiny. So expect an update for Moeagare! Naruto! some time this week.**

**Also between** **the less complicated Aliens, Devils and Naruto! and the more complicated maelstrom of the prime dimension, which do you think I should continue.I see new people still following the discontinued story,so I'd like to ask; which should I continue? If Aliens, Devils and Naruto! is selected then I will add some shinmai maou characters and a few ideas but the xovers will only be naruto, highschool dxd, to love ru and shinmai maou. Apart from that the story will more or less stay the same.**


	6. poll on profile

**A poll is up about the two naruto/DXD fics.**


End file.
